Rewrite Black Butler FanFic
by cadytheneko
Summary: This is a rewrite of my story Two Lords in Love; His Butler, Demonic, though that story has been deleted. The summary is inside the first chapter. I hope you like this better than the first one I wrote.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Black Butler, or the characters depicted in this fictional story. All rights reserved for Yana Toboso. Thank you for one of my favorite anime's! 😊

This is a rewrite of my story, Two Lords in Love; His Butler Demonic. After going through my views and followers for each of my story, I had noticed that my first FanFic and my newest ones were the most common read and viewed. Going off of that, I decided it might just be because of my writing, knowing it's getting better and more grammatically correct and understandable to a point, so I'm just going to rewrite this whole story, and possibly rewrite my first fic as well. I've also decided to just delete Two Lords in Love; His Butler Demonic to have this story up without the first one just sitting there. The Two Saiyan's Who Fell in Love. I haven't been able to write for several weeks because of a bad sunburn I had received while at work. I work outside, and my dad, sister and I were chopping wood for three hours straight and I had a sports bra on and forgot about my sunscreen that was in my purse, lol. A lesson was learned here, never wear sports bras in 90 degree weather and NEVER forget your sunscreen. I thought I had gotten sun poisoning at one point. But I am better, and I'm been working again as well. Anyway, enough of my blabbering, here is the new summary for this story. Also, in this story, instead of Ciel being 13 he's 14, and Alois is 15.

Warning: This story may contain violence, physical abuse with a minor, emotional abuse with a minor. This story may contain cuss or curse words as others put it. This story may contain 18+ scenes meaning, sexual encounters with two minors. This story and even this chapter may contain forced sexual encounters with a minor and a 3000+ XD year old demon, if this is not to your liking, then don't read. This story may also contain birthing.

In this story I've decided to use the Alpha/Omega/Beta AU. Though I am not one to heavily explain, I'll just do a small review of what this AU is. This AU is about a world that has a sort of 'second gender' vibe with it.

An Alpha are the generally dominant partner and are able to impregnate the Omega. Though a male alpha is said to have a 'Knot', in my story we won't be using that, just because it sits too close to a werewolf/dog or any other animal and these characters are human (Yes I know Claude and Sebby are demons but still lol).

Beta are the naturally subordinate to Alpha and could or could not impregnate Omegas. And in some writing or comics (Manga/Manhwa other comics) the betas are not even present. Betas are often presented to having 'Normal' human anatomy without any of the special anatomy of Alphas or omegas.

Omegas are the lowest in this hierarchy, but in some fanfiction or comics, the Omegas are prized and rare. Male omegas are self-lubricating and have the ability much like a woman. In some works, or comics, a mating pair may symbolize their bond with a mental link or a bite or telepathic communication. In some cases, the mated pair can feel the other if they have received pain or emotional damage. Bonded Alphas may seem possessive or jealous when the Omega may be more submissive. Alpha's and Omegas could go into 'heat' much like a cat or dog or a wolf and 'need' to have sexual intercourse or sex with an Alpha. This may be the only time Omegas can be fertile.

I received this information from this website.

fanlore wiki /Alpha /Beta /Omega

If you want to read up more to just receive more knowledge then all you have to do is take away all spaces in this and you should be able to find it. 😊

Summary: Fourteen year old Ciel Phantomhive has a lot on his small shoulders. The fact that at only 14 he owns and runs his fathers, Vincent Phantomhive's, company. Funtom Incorporated, a company that produces children's toys and candies. He's the man of his fathers estate out in the country, with only one Maid, Mey-Rin. A young woman with a knack for guns and very exceptional eyesight. One chef, Bardroy, an American soldier who has a traumatic background. A young boy as his gardener, Finnian, or Finny for short. His hellish background was never discussed, only with Ciel and Ciel's very able butler, Sebastian Michealis. Ciel Phantomhive has a… Friend? Another lord with the name Alois Trancy who also is in the same boat as he is. Alois has five servants working for him in the estate he owns and lives in also, out in the country. Alois also has a very able Butler by the name of Claude Faustus. But these lords have a secret that only they and their butlers know about. Sebastian and Claude are demons, yes real demons, and they have contracts with the young boys. Also, the young Ciel and the young Alois are in a relationship with another secret that Ciel is hiding from his lover.

In this story, you'll read about two lords who go through ups and downs with two demons by there sides and… A baby? Please and read and review, hope you like this rewrite.

Chapter 1:

Third Person POV:

"Sebastian, stop now, please!" The loud scream came from a small frail, blue eyed, blue haired little boy as his butler hit him over and over again. The other servants were doing their job and were told not to disturb the young master as he was in his office 'Looking over paperwork'. But no, that was a lie, because all Sebastian does now a days is degrade and belittle his master. But the abuse doesn't stop there, he beats him, hard and doesn't stop until Ciel falls unconscious. "Why? You are just a brat!" Sebastian yelled at the small Earl beneath his feet as he kicked him hard in the stomach. It was a miracle the demon hadn't punctured something or killed the young boy, but then where would his lunch be?

Ciel cried pitifully on the floor curling up into a ball his arms and knees up towards his chin, protecting his already bruised abdomen. His breath would catch every few seconds between his soft sobs as he tried to keep the panic at bay. He didn't want another asthma attack, he just wanted to work without the fear of being beat and belittled for no reason. A knock resounded at his office door, he tried to scream out for help but his vocal chords wouldn't work. Sebastian smirked and began speaking to the door. "Who is it?" Ciel slowly sat up and grabbed his desk as leverage to stand as a loud voice came through the other side, "It's Alois and Claude!" The blonde Lord yelled back, his voice as always, was obnoxious and squeaky.

Ciel sat down in his office chair grabbing a couple tissues from the tissue box that was set at the corner of his desk. He wiped his eyes as best as he could and ran his fingers through his light blue hair. Sebastian had sighed annoyingly, he had forgotten that Alois and Claude were coming over today. He let them in and Alois was already at Ciel's side and kissing him with fervor, barely letting even himself have a small area for breath. Claude the other demon only apologized for Alois' outgoing personality. Sebastian only nodded and left those two to their own devices and both demons went to scout the area around the estate.

Alois finally let them both breathe after another minute or two and Ciel laughed silently at his lovers antics. It was the most annoying thing about Alois, but it was also the most loved thing about Alois. The only reason why they really get long is the fact of demon butlers, and there past. And they think and work things through. It's also the fact that Ciel thinks Alois is the prettiest boy he'd ever seen, though he'll never admit it, not even to himself. Alois, though admits everything with the help of his outgoing and explosive personality. He always makes a bright flush appear on Ciel's cheek when he says I love you or when he tells Ciel how pretty he is.

"Alois, please, calm down a bit. I have a headache", Ciel began and organized the paperwork on his desk as Alois pouted at him. His sky blues stared cutely at the ocean blues of there boyfriend. Ciel only rolled his eyes at his boyfriend who just stared at Ciel's face. After several long moments, Alois spoke, "He hit you again!" Ciel flinched and froze up at the statement and only looked down fiddling with his cuticles. "Ciel, we can't keep letting this happen! This needs to stop!" Alois grabbed his shoulders forcing the young lord to look at his sky blues. "I know that, but what are we supposed to do, there demons Alois! We're human, or have you forgotten!" Ciel yelled tears brimming his eyes, oh how easy it was now to make Ciel cry. He hated that it was so easy for him to cry, he felt like he was weak, and he didn't like feeling weak.

"Ciel, they may be demons, but did you forget that I have five demons with me. Claude, the triplets and Hannah." Alois said, his voice lower as he grabbed a tissue and patted the beginnings of tears away from Ciel's eyes. "What could they do, Sebastian is basically stronger than them", Ciel replied and looked down and continued before Alois could say anything. "I also have a contract with him". Alois just wanted to help him but sometimes it felt like Ciel didn't want help at all, it confused the blonde, but he'd never go against Ciel's wishes. Alois sighed and left the conversation there and decided to take Ciel out to the garden, maybe help keep him calm.

Ciel POV:

Sitting in the garden with Alois at my side as we drank tea and watched Finny prune the trees and bushes. Or getting rid of dead leaves or petals on the bright flowers were very soothing and calming, if it weren't for Sebastian being here. I received many shivers as he stood behind me, awaiting any orders I would state towards him. At least Claude was behind Alois as usual, but I was sure that Sebastian wouldn't do anything in front of them, knowing that Alois would immediately order Claude to attack Sebastian. I looked out the blue sky that had a small level of clouds covering it.

Honestly, I'd rather just be alone with Alois, that way I can really relax, not fearing the next hit from the demon behind me. It wasn't always like this though, he actually used to care for and help me throughout my nightmares that I used to have. He'd spoil me with tea and honey when I asked. But it all changed when he realized that I'm an Omega full of an estate of four alphas and one beta. The one beta being Finny. Though this country treasures us omegas, demons apparently don't. He had been so upset, he had thought I was a beta when our contract was formed but after a year he realized that wasn't the truth.

He asked me kindly though, but I could see the anger in his maroon colored eyes. "Are you an Omega?" He asked softly in front of my office desk where I had been drinking tea and going over some mail about my factory in India. At first, I hadn't thought anything of it, just hoping he wouldn't make too big of a deal about it. "Yes, I am, but we already know that", I had answered him, my eyes never moving away from my letters as I read them over and over just to make sure I knew what they said. Suddenly I was grabbed by my small tie and thrown over my desk and onto the floor. I had screamed loudly as I hit the floor and growled angrily at the demon that was under my control.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled at him standing up dusting my coat and shorts off. "Disgusting! An Omega as a master, I thought you were a Beta!" He yelled at me his eyes now a blazing dark purple as he walked up to me and pushed me back down to the floor. He hadn't stopped hitting me until Mey-Rin had knocked on my door stating that the time for dinner was approaching. I hadn't wanted food, I hadn't wanted to be comforted or anything. Sebastian left me there on the floor as I cried and cried curling myself up into a ball as I tried to crawl behind my desk.

He hasn't beat me like that in a while though, today was no different. All I ordered was for him to get me some chocolate cake and he just went ape shit. I looked over to Alois as he talked quietly to Claude about something while sipping his tea. Alois was a beautiful Alpha, though I'll never admit it. It was just his bright blonde hair, his bright sky blue eyes. His smile that could melt an iceberg; damn I wanted to kiss that smile. I wanted to be laying underneath him as he slammed him self inside of me… Wait stop no! Don't think like that, stop! I shook my head and drank my tea feeling very uncomfortable right now.

I had to get to the bathroom and handle this problem. I stood up letting Alois and both demons know that I was just going to use the bathroom and that I'll be right back. I walked off and into the estate finding the nearest bathroom and slipped in. I shut the door locking it before sitting down on the toilet. I was hard, and it didn't help that Alois' smile wouldn't leave my mind. "Oh, so the little Omega is hard", I jumped at the voice and squealed as Sebastian stood in front of me. Fucking Demon! "Leave Sebastian! Now!" I yelled at him and pushed him toward the door. This was embarrassing, not only had he caught me trying to relieve myself, but it was Sebastian! And we were alone, in a small area.

~Warning: Forced Sexual Encounter with a minor Starts Here~

Sebastian only stared at me as I struggled to push him back out the bathroom door. "Oh, but I'm sure you need help, after all this what you Omega's are for." He smirked and gripped my wrist throwing me down to the floor. What? No, no! Please someone, Alois, Claude come in here, stop this thing! "N-No I don't need it, now leave!" I screamed at him again trying to stand up but was forced back down by his body weight over to me. "Shut it, you know you want this", He said to me and I began screaming out for help, hoping someone would be able to hear me. I didn't want this, no please. "Someone, Alois! Claude!" I screamed struggling in his demonic grasp. I felt him rip open my small jacket and undershirt and I froze.

My breath caught in my throat and I thought I was going to choke. "Please…" I whimpered out trying to hold on to whatever is left of my sanity. I closed my eyes hoping to drown him out as he ripped off my shorts. Trying to crawl away was just another fruitless try so I just laid there, taking in everything he was about to do to me. But, before he could actually do something there was a loud banging knock on the bathroom door. I jumped from the sudden loud noise and Sebastian only growled and was about to speak before I tried to scream out, but he covered my mouth and yelled out that we were fine and that I wasn't feeling well.

Well, at least he's not lying about the ill part, I feel absolutely disgusted and sick to my stomach as who ever was on the other side left. He removed his hand from my mouth and I stared up at him as he slowly untied my eyepatch and threw it to the ground. My purple and blue eyes shaking with terror as he finished undressing me. I wasn't hard anymore, there was no way I'd be hard! Suddenly, my senses are filled with this strong musky smell. Red Roses and… Maybe… After rain smell, all muggy and humid. H-He was rubbing his scent all over me, no, that's for Alois! I have to stop him!

"N-No, please", I could barely form a sentence the muggy rosy sent was invading my senses, I was losing train of thought. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but the smell was so strong, I fell limp against his hold as he touched me and touched me. Tears fell from my eyes and I turned my head closing them tightly hoping that when I open them again, this would have been a dream.

~Forced Sexual Encounter ended here~

I don't know how long we were in the bathroom, but I was just happy he left, he left me on the floor covered in his fluids. I curled up into a ball hoping the floor would just swallow me up whole. I couldn't really do anything about this, Sebastian and I have a strict contract with each other. My back was aching, my hips were aching, my legs hurt; everything just hurt. Slowly I stood up using the counter as a leverage and softly but loud enough I yelled out for Finny. "F-Finny!" I leaned heavily against the counter waiting several minutes until he jogged in looking at my haggard state. "M-Master Ciel! What happened?" He ran up to me and helped me sit on a small stool.

"N-Nothing important you should know." I replied running my fingers through my hair then remembered I don't have the eyepatch and quickly closed my right eye. He looked at me skeptically for a second but sighed and said, "A-alright, what is it you need? L-Lord Alois is still here, he's in the drawing room". I only nodded and said, "D-Draw me a bath, in my bed chambers and grab me a robe or something then when you're done please get Claude, Alois' butler". He nodded and ran off to do as I ordered.

I turned to look at my self in the mirror and gasped my eyes widening. I had bruises and bite marks, littering my body. My lip has busted open during the struggle, it's stopped bleeding but if I'm not careful it could reopen. Tears, again, welled up in my magenta and ocean blue eyes. Dammit, stop crying! I furiously rubbed my eyes trying to stop the crying, but it just wouldn't work. Finally, I just looked down and cried again and again. I thought I could handle the abuse until the contract was over, but I think he's crossed the line. I can't do this, no more. "M-Master, your bath is ready, here's your robe and Claude is here", I heard Finny say, without looking up I thanked him silently and waved him off letting Claude dress me with the robe. I started walking only to feel a sharp pain in my hips and I whimpered falling against Claude.

He sighed slightly and picked me up walking carefully to my bed chambers on the second floor. He helped me into the bath and I shooed him off after making him promise not to tell Alois. I sunk into the warm water soaking it all in. It felt heavenly on my sore body and the tears started up again. Is this how it's going to be, just crying out of the blue? I leaned my head against the white porcelain of the tub and closed my eyes.

Alois POV:

Something happened, and I want to know what happened. Claude only told me that Ciel wanted a warm bath and nothing else, but I know he's hiding something. I had asked Finny and he had told me that it looked like Ciel had been beaten to a pulp. Bruises were like a blanket, covering almost every inch of his body. Sebastian, that bastard! "Claude, we have to stop him, what if he kills Ciel. I mean, before the contract is over?" I yelled at him, my frustration showing through my tense posture. My shoulders were straight and tall, I was gritting my teeth painfully, my hands clenching and unclenching into fists. "You just have to give me the order Master and I will take care of him", He replied, and I sighed, "First, let me talk to Ciel, get the real story from him."

"Of course, sir," Claude answered, and I left to see Ciel in his bed chambers. I quietly opened the bathroom door and looked in. He was enjoying what looked to be a warm bath, his head leaning against the tubs edge. "Ciel," I started quietly as I walked into the bathroom, "are you okay?" He blinked and looked up and stared at me. "I told Claude not to tell you anything", He simply said and looked down toward the water. "Finny told me, not Claude", I answered him and shut the door behind me bringing a small stool to sit beside the tub. "Sebastian did this, didn't he?" I asked him, looking at his body. It tore me up to see him like this, he's usually a strong boy, mentally and physically but seeing him so torn up mentally and emotionally, and physically it scared me.

I have to stop Sebastian before he kills him, before the contract is finished. "Yeah", Ciel answered my question, his voice so quiet I barely heard him. "Do you want to talk about it? What happened?" I asked him as he began fiddling with his cuticles under the water. He shook his head and I sighed nodding and before I could speak he said, "S-Sebastian only does this because I'm an Omega. H-He thought that I was a Beta when we formed the contract." That really threw me off, he beat him because he's an Omega? Are all demons like that? I should ask Claude about this. "What a complete bastard", I said, more to my self than to Ciel. "He's a demon Alois, of course he's a bastard", He answered me. I chuckled softly, and he laughed just a small bit.

"Come on, you wanna get some warm clean clothes on? Talk in your office?" I asked him, standing up moving the small stool back where it was. He only nodded once, and I called for Claude to help him as I went to his office to wait for him. Where even is that Red-eyed bastard? He's usually around Ciel 24/7. I sighed lightly and walked into Ciel's office sitting on a small couch.

Ciel POV

Claude helped me out of the bath and drained it after wrapping a fluffy towel around my shoulders. "I have clothes laid out for you on the bed", He told me as we walked into my bed room. "Dress me please", I simply said standing near my bed. He only nodded and helped me dry then quickly dressed me. We both walked down to my office bumping into Finny on the way.

"Master! Are you okay?" He yelled toward me and I sighed and replied, "As okay as I'll ever be". Before he could say anything else I told him to go tend to the garden. I walked into my office, my hips were still hurting, but it's just a dull throb; I sat down in my chair as Alois stood up to stand by me. He told Claude to leave us for now. "Okay, spill, what did he do to you?" He automatically said standing next to my chair. Maybe Alois would understand, after all that he went through when his parents died. I sighed and asked him to sit down so he went back to the couch and sat down. I looked down at the papers and ink quill that accompanied by desk and slowly began speaking.

"A-After I went to the bathroom earlier he stopped me, u-umm this is very embarrassing", I stammered out running my fingers through my hair. "It's okay, breathe", he said to me and I slowly nodded. "Let's start with when we were in the garden drinking some tea, I was staring at you when you were talking with Claude about something," I started picking at my cuticles and biting my lip but continued, "A-and I started having a small problem". I was hoping he'd catch on without me having to go into detail. He blinked then his eyes widened, and he nodded and gestured for me to keep going.

I sighed and said, "Well, I was going to handle it in the bathroom but I hadn't realized Sebastian had followed me". I was shaking now, I didn't want to relive it, but Alois could help me cope maybe. He hadn't spoke, so I guessed I could keep going so I continued, "H-He had realized that I was having a problem and he said, I stammered at this part but quietly told Alois what he said.

"O-Oh look, the little Omega is hard". I bite my lip waiting for a response, but nothing. "H-He also had said that, 'This is all you're good for'". I honestly didn't want to carry on and I hoped that Alois would catch on to what I was saying. "Hey raped you?" Alois said, his voice was calm and level. No emotion at all and it kind of worried me. I only nodded at his words and my eyes stung with the tears that started falling again and I gripped my hair in my hands.

I felt arms around me and I leaned into Alois tears flowing like a big water fall. "It's going to be okay, I'm here. I'll help you through everything", He was saying, whispering the soft sweet nothings in my ear trying to help stop the tears. Trying to push back the panic that was rising exceptionally fast in my chest. "Breathe with me, you're going to be okay", He continued, pushing my head against his chest softly. I listened to his heart beat and breath and did my best to match it.

It took longer than it should but after half an hour I was breathing better, the panic having been ebbed away by Alois' smooth and soft voice in my ear, his hands rubbing soothing circled on my back. He reached over and bent over to wipe the tears from my red and blotchy eyes and cheeks. "We're going to figure something out okay, for now, maybe it's best to focus on your self and maybe work", He said as he sat down on the couch.

Maybe he was right, I'll just focus on work. I nodded and pulled some paper work out from other companies that wanted a sponsor or my factories in different places in the world or in the country its self. I just need to find my parents murderer or murderers and kill them and then Sebastian will have my soul. Then this hurt will be gone.

* * *

Okay, so this will get better I promise, this was just the starting point for this rewrite of the story. Also, if anyone has any thoughts on a new title please review or PM me I would be highly grateful. Thinking of titles is one of my weak points when writing.

If you like this, please review and let me know and I'll continue with this.

A quick PSA, if you or a friend is going through abuse of any kind, Physical, emotional, mental, sexual, what ever it is, please get help. Nothing could be worse than living with someone who hurts you. I can also help you if you'd like, you can DM me on instagram, my instagram name is on my bio. Or I could give you my email. I just want you to know that you are cared for and that people will help you even if you feel scared please help your self by letting someone help you get away from your abuser. I don't care what gender you are either, please get some help, that's all I ask.

A quick disclaimer again, I do NOT own Black Butler or any of the character depicted in this story. All rights are reserved for Yana Toboso. Thanks again, for the great anime!


	2. Chapter 2

I was going to wait for more reviews on this one, but I myself is actually excited for this one so I'm just going to get a second chapter out. I want to answer the reviews real quick though. For Turnerelle03 I'm not exactly sure on how the conflict will be between Ciel and Sebastian yet, but thank you for your insight I will keep your thoughts in mind and see what I can do.

For Guest: I'm not sure about having Grell in this story, but if I do end up feeling like putting him in I will keep this mind and see what I can do without making Ciel too different from his original character arc. I do like Grell as well and I would like to see him being respected for once so I'll keep this mind.

For a disclaimer, I do NOT own Black Butler or any of the characters. All rights are reserved for Yana Toboso.

I do NOT condone the abusive relationship that is portrayed in this FICTION story.

PSA: If you or you know someone who is in an abusive relationship please help them or help yourself get out of it. I know it's easier said than done but you can do it, just Keep Fighting.

Chapter Two:

Alois POV:

Ciel had been working in his office for hours upon hours, the only way that I was able to pull him from his office work was to tell him that I could beat him at chess easily. Being the competitive boy he is, he immediately growled out a 'I'd like to see you try' then proceeded to stand up and yell out for Sebastian to set up his chess board in the sitting room. I laughed silently at his antics and watched him as he tidied up his desk putting certain paperwork in a certain place as well as putting certain mail paperwork in another place. He nicely put his ink quill back in its holder and ran his hands through his hair. He has beautiful hair, a light blue that held a small hint of gray. It's soft and fluffy and bouncy from the times I've seen him jump around and watch his hair bounce around with him. He has beautiful eyes, I just wish he didn't have to hide the other one, but of course, it's only to hide the contract mark.

"Alois, come on", I blinked out of my thoughts as Ciel was waving his hand at me. "Time for me to beat you so I can wipe the smirk off your face", he said as he walked out of his office and I chuckled following him. I grabbed his hand and frowned as he jumped slightly and continued walking with me tagging along. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? I can always call on Claude to stop him", I asked the blue haired boy next to me and he sighed again and said quietly, "Alois, please, I don't want to cause a scene for my family name okay, you know news travels fast about the Phantomhive name and company. I can't drag my fathers name down more than it already is".

He was worried about his families name and business! I looked at him, dumbstruck by his words and watched as he gripped his blue jacket tightly between his small fingers. Slowly I blinked and quietly said, "You're worried about your families name more than your own self and your health? What would your parents say if they heard you say that?" Sure I probably shouldn't have brought up his mother and father like that but I couldn't help it. He was silent for a while until he whispered, "Papa would agree with me, our family name is very important".

I blinked at his words, what kind of father was he. Was he rude and disrespectful to his son? Did he ignore his only son to only focus on his work? Did he do the same thing to his wife, Ciel's mother?

"I know what you're thinking", Ciel brought me out of my thoughts again by speaking. "Is my father rude and disrespectful? Did he not care about my mother and I?", he paused for a second then continued, "But he was a great father and husband. He cared about my mother and I more than I could explain. Yes he did care about his work just as much as he cared about us, but he had to work to make us happy. I was happy, I was so happy" I watched him as he looking down to the carpeted floor and felt him squeeze the hand that I was holding.

"What about your mother?" I heard my self ask him and watched as he tensed even more. He stayed silent until he finally reached the sitting room's doors and he said, "She was the most kindest woman in the world. Sweet, wise, beautiful, and a very loving mother. Also stern when needed, though I hated when she was, but I was a child..." I interrupted him and said cheekily, "You still are a child". He looked at me with a fake wounded expression and said, "Alois! I'm hurt". I didn't want to change the mood of the conversation but at the same time I did want to, I didn't like seeing him so sad. He loves his mother and father even after they've died. I'd rather hear his smooth laugh echoing in my ears as I said something stupid.

"Let's play chess so I can shut your mouth about who can win", He said then pushed the doors open letting my hand go and sitting on the side of the chess board with the black pieces. He almost always played the black pieces. I laughed softly and sat opposite of him and we began playing chess. (I don't know that much about chess, sorry, so this will be a small bit skipped)

We played for hours on end as we both thought of strategies and plays for our pieces. I had forgotten how great Ciel was at chess, it made me think about how long and when he started playing chess. During the games we played he was as serious as he would be if he was on a case for the queen. He had his right hand under his chin he squinted his eye slightly. It was really hard to focus when even concentrated like this he's a beautiful boy, oops I mean man. I chuckled silently to my self and watched as he smirked and moved a piece. I blinked looking down and bit my lip knowing that no matter what play I do he would win. I tsked and looked back up at him, he was watching me with those beautiful oceanic eyes staring into my soul.

He still had a smirk as he watched me study the pieces and I sighed and played my final play and waited as he chuckled and moved his piece almost instantly taking my queen and saying, "Checkmate". I looked up at him again and watched as he slowly began to laugh and I smiled with him listening to the beautiful notes of his laugh. His eye closed as he wrapped his arms softly around his abdomen. He quieted down after a minute or two and said, "You played a fair game and a great one at that. When did you learn to play?" I was ashamed to tell him that I hadn't learned to play until I formed a contract with Claude and he helped me out of being a slave. I sighed but told him, "I learned to play when Claude had brought me back to my estate after forming a contract with me to free me from the mans clutching that bought me as a slave.

He only smiled sadly at me and said, "For someone who learned not that long ago you're really good, having being able to go so far with me in a game". I blushed lightly and said, "When did you learn to play"? "I was very young, just above the toddler age", He replied and asked Sebastian who walked in to put the game back up. Sebastian had some tea that Ciel had ordered a few minutes before the game ended with him winning. "Who taught you?" I asked him and smiled sadly again, "My father. He always said that Chess was a great game to exercise and strengthen the mind". I had to agree with him on that.

"Have you had any cases come in for the queen yet?" I asked him as Sebastian poured both of us some tea. Ciel tensed up a bit as Sebastian stepped a bit closer to him to hand him his tea cup and saucer. I glared at him as he handed me my mind. I was glad to have Claude standing next to me, a little bit closer to Ciel then usual but I needed Claude to act fast if Sebastian tried something. Ciel ordered Sebastian to go help the other servants knowing already they've done some thing stupid. He bowed and left. I watched him relax, his shoulders falling back against the chair he was sitting on his jaw became slack and his hands stopped gripping the tea cup as hard. I wanted him to talk to me about what he was feeling but I knew not to push him, it'll only make him shut down even more. I watched him with a saddened expression as he began, "No, I haven't but I'm sure it won't be long until she sends me one".

After all crime isn't that high on the streets right now so it only makes since he wouldn't have a case yet. I watched as he sipped his tea then said, "Oh, Twinings Pure Chamomile tea". I blinked and brought the tea up to my nose sniffing then taking a sip. I couldn't figure out if he was right or not. "How do you know it's Twinings tea?" I looked at him a little skeptical and he said, "I've always been interested in tea since I was a child so as a child my father and mother and I had this game that if I guessed the tea brand right I win a present and I got to sleep with them that night".

I laughed softly as he laughed as well and I said, "So you payed attention to the different tastes of the tea". He nodded and continued sipping his tea, or Twinings as he said. I was still skeptical if he was right or not and said, "Are you sure you're right though? It could be Earl Grey or even Lipton." He laughed a bit more and said, "If it was Lipton I wouldn't have known, I haven't really had Lipton that much. And if it was Earl Grey I would immediately know just by the smell." "The smell?" I asked incredulously. "Earl Grey is my favorite Alois", He chuckled and we continued talking for several hours until I realized I had better head home, it was getting late and I had work to do my self. I kissed Ciel on his nose then his mouth and waved as he waved back.

I watched him out of the window of my carriage until I couldn't see his estate anymore through the thick trees surrounding it. It was a great day to spend with him.

Ciel POV:

I watched him go until I couldn't see the carriage through the forest surrounding my home and went back inside and back to my office having already had dinner while playing chess with Alois I thought I could get a bit more work done. I sat down behind my desk as Sebastian knocked then quietly walked in and I said, almost instantly, "Can you make me some more tea, I'm going to work a bit more before bed". I waited until I would hear my door opening and closing again but instead I heard a sigh and I looked up to see Sebastian with his fushia colored eyes and I gulped wanted to grab for my small pistol hiding in my desk drawer.

"Always demanding child", he said and walked closer to me. "S-Sebastian, please, not now", I looked at him my hand getting closer to my drawer handle but then remembering that a gun isn't going to stop him let alone a small pistol like mine. What was he going to do? Beat me again? R-rape me again? My heart was starting to beat frantically and I sunk back into my chair. "What did I do this time?" I dared to ask the demon standing just in front of my desk. "You're asking what you did? Come on blasted child! Just being an omega is how you've done something wrong!" He yelled at me bending down, he was barely even an inch from my face. My breathing turned erratic, my heart beat faster if that was possible.

"S-Sebastian, please", I quietly begged him gripping the arms of my chair tightly between my pale fingers. "Oh be quiet!" He yelled again and reached to grab my tie and I blinked once, my mind filing itself with memories of him taking me on that bathroom floor with a sinister smile and laugh. I screamed loudly and jumped out of my chair backing up into my window at the back wall of my office. He growled loudly then was in my face in less than a second gripping my jaw painfully. Tears gathered at my eyes and I held them in not giving him the satisfaction of making me cry, not again.

"Oh you look like you're about to cry, young master", He was mocking me. What the hell is wrong with him? "Wh-Why do you treat omegas like this?" I asked him, the words flew from my mouth without a second thought. He blinked and looked at me for a second then rolled his now red eyes and said, "Omegas shouldn't be treasured, all they are good for is sex and making children. I feel bad for your parents, for bringing an omega up in this world. What would everyone say if they knew you were an omega?" Considering that in Britain Omega's are widely treasured, they wouldn't care, they'd help protect my families name even more. I thought to my self but didn't answer him knowing he probably didn't want me to answer.

"Are you not going to answer me? Blasted, you don't even know how to answer an adult!" He growled out and threw me to the floor, my arm and knee skitted across the carpet painfully and I winced then looked back up at the angry demon in front of me. "B-Britain wouldn't care! Omega's are widely treasured, they'd probably protect me and my families name even stronger if they knew", I answered him through my small winces of pain. He laughed, loudly, maniacally as he brought his foot back and slammed it against my right side. I gasped and doubled over gripping that side. "I thought giving you what you wanted earlier would have made you obedient, but I guess I was wrong", He continued with his rant as he beat me again. I tried to crawl away from him but he was faster than I was and he grabbed my arm or my foot even my neck as at one point he held me down and continued. "Wh-Why would I want to be R-raped?!" I screamed at him and for some reason I kicked him, straight into the jaw.

He was shocked as I grabbed my desk to stand up and started for the door just as a knock come upon it. I blinked and swallowed and started with the most confident voice I could muster up, "Yes? Who is it?" "It's Mey-rin young master, you have received a letter from Queen Elizabeth". I knew it was happening sooner or later, she has a case for me. I quickly sat back down in my seat and dabbed my eyes and face with a tissue as Sebastian blinked out of his shocked stupor and stood 5 feet from my desk on the right side. "Come in", I answered the maid and she slowly walked in and handed me the letter with care. I smiled slightly at her, thanked her then shooed her off. I sighed and opened the letter.

Dear Earl Ciel Phantomhive,

I regret to inform you that I need your help on some murders that appear to not make much since. Three gentle men and two women have been murdered mysteriously and we have not found the cause yet. But the cause seems to appear otherworldly, each victim was found with a smell much like burned ashes. Much like a molten lava smell, though there is no wounds appearing on each victim. The three gentle men and two women each have something in common though, they were all omega's.

I am so upset that Omega's are being murdered again, and I do so hope that you'll help me and bring these citizens the justice they deserve. As you know that this country treasures our omega's and wishes to see them thrive and become who they are without hatred and racism of any sort. I have attached some information on the murders and there photos of before there death and of the death scenes. Thank you for helping my Watch Dog.

Sincerly,

Queen Elizabeth II (If I am wrong here, please do tell me and I will fix it, but please be very kind about it. I do not know that much about Britain A.K.A England)

The smell is most likely sulfur and only Omega's are being killed? I bit my lip and started looking through the photos and information. I picked up a photo of a young man with dark green eyes, brown hair, a small bit of stubble on his face. He was smiling widely for who ever took this picture. I set the photo aside to look through the information.

This is how it went for several hours as I read and reread through the letter and information about the victims. Soon it became midnight and I had been yawning more than was enough to show me that I was tired. I sighed tiredly and tidied up my information and set them in the middle of my desk as I pulled my self up off my chair and began walking to my bed chambers yelling out for Sebastian. He had left my office a little after I began looking through the queens letter. He was by my side after a bit and I told him to please draw me a warm bath.

I was so stressed and I really needed to relax, a warm bath might help me. I watched him walk away and down the hall as I continued my slow walk toward my bed chambers looking around at the walls and paintings of my family, my mother and father. My mother was a beautiful woman, sometimes I can still hear her scolding me for something stupid then laughing afterwards because I made a face at her. My father always joined in the laughter with her and I began laughing as well. I chuckled to my self at the memory and continued walking my hand subconsciously reaching to touch my eye behind the eye patch.

I don't regret forming the contract, I needed his help to get out of there and for revenge. I just don't understand why I have to be an omega, my life would be easier. Sebastian wouldn't hurt me, I wouldn't be terrified of every minute of every day. I sighed removing my hand making it to my bed chambers and opening the door heading straight to the bathroom that connected to my room. My bath was made and I began slowly undressing as Sebastian walked in. "Is there anything else you would need", He asked as I froze up slightly and even slower, I undressed. "N-No, I'm okay for now", I answered him my head hung low. He hadn't answered me and I heard the bathroom door shut, I sighed out in relief and finished undressing and carefully stepped into the tub. I know I had a bath earlier but this was relaxing for me.

I leaned my head back against the white porcelain and sighed as the warm water sloshed around lightly. My mother always gave me a warm bath if I was sick or if we had been in the city for a long day. It was always relaxing especially when she would splash me lightly. I'd feign hurt but would end up laughing not a minute later with her as my father gathered my bed clothes for the night. I fiddled with my fingers under the water and began thinking of a certain someone with sky blue eyes, bright blonde hair, and a smile that could light up the sky itself.

Maybe I should let him help me, but then, how would I get my revenge? I don't think I could live with my self if I avenge my parents death. They hadn't deserved to die, they were the best parents.

After spending more than enough time in the bath I called upon Tanaka to help me dry and dress. After he helped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around me, he popped the drain and we walked to my bed as he helped me dry off. "Are you alright young master? You seem troubled." He began as he buttoned up my sleep shirt. I thought about not telling him but he's been there since I was a child, before the fire that killed my parents. I could trust him, I know I could.

I looked down at my feet and said quietly, "I-I'm scared Tanaka. It's... It's Sebastian." "What did he do?" He had an edge to his voice almost as if he sounded angry. I bit my lip and continued, "H-He did something h-horrible to me". I felt my chin being lifted up and I looked into his sharp eyes. "What did he do?" He asked again and I lost it, tears came pouring from my eyes and I gripped at his tailcoat and said, "S-Seba..." I don't think I could say his name anymore, as the memories were brought up, one by one. "H-He beats me and... and..." I stopped as a heard a sharp intake of breath from the man in front of me. "And what? What else has he done?" I sniffled bringing my hands up to wipe furiously at my eyes. Though I had my eye patch still over the purple colored eye of mine. "H-He r-raped me", I said, my voice just barely a whisper as it cracked and I cried harder.

I jumped as Tanaka brought me into his arms and sat on my bed pulling me into his lap as if I was a child again. I didn't move, I didn't comment on being held like a baby. I gripped his tail coat tighter and cried into it as he spoke, softly and calmly, "It's going to be okay alright. I'll protect you as much as I can alright". I shook as he spoke and I thought, _How are you going to save me from a demon?_ "Come on, lets get you in bed", he said and shifted me carefully onto my big bed and covered me with my comforter. He bent down and kissed my head, like my mother and father used to and quietly left as I sunk into my bed, as if the bed was swallowing me whole. Maybe, I should ask for help, maybe I could do this on my own. I sighed and closed my eyes and slowly, but surely fell into a dream like state.

* * *

So, as I said in the beginning of the chapter, I was going to wait to put this up for more reviews but I'm just so excited for this rewrite. I hope you are too. :)

PSA: If you or you know of someone in an abusive relationship whether its Physical, Emotional, Mental, Sexual abuse, I don't care, please help them or help yourself get out of there. I know it's easier said than done, but its better than living your life in constant anxiety and fear and pain. If you are female, male, trans, whatever gender you are, please get out of the relationship that's toxic, it's not healthy. If you don't really have someone you trust enough to help you, I can do my best to help you if you would like. My Instagram account is on my bio or I can give you email if you want to talk. You deserve the best and your abusive partner doesn't deserve you at all. I am here for you.

Read and review as well as follow please! It brightens my day up.


End file.
